


Grocery

by shinhayoung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhayoung/pseuds/shinhayoung
Summary: Jongdae is having a grocery shopping with his friend, and something went wrong.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	Grocery

Seoul, 8:05PM

The scent of the rain from the evening still rises up in the air. But that didn't stop people from roaming around the street. 

Not even with Jongdae and Baekhyun who have been strolling inside the notorious, big supermarket near Seoul Station for almost two hours. Both of them are already in the line to the cashier stands, finished with everything that's on the grocery lists of each of them.

"Thanks for accompanying me tonight, Baek," The shorter one starts to talk after a few minutes of silence surrounded them. He finally has a friend who can accompany him for monthly grocery shopping after a long time.

"It's always my pleasure," The taller one replies, "I'm also bored at home actually." 

"Anyway, all of these are on me."

Shocked by his friend's sudden words, Baekhyun immediately looked at Jongdae's face, "Whoa, really? You're gonna pay…. these?" 

It's kind of unexpected because first, Jongdae is kind of the rare one when it comes to treating his friends, and two, their groceries are a lot.

"Yeah, the incomes from last week's job are in this morning. So, I should pay off debts, shouldn't I?" Jongdae answers his friend's curiosity, trying to make his friend feel assured.

After a long time of talking, both finally arrived at the cashier stand. Baekhyun took all of the stuff inside the trolley that they picked from most of the aisles, from fruits and vegetables, meats and eggs, to snacks and drinks, even with a pirate roulette toy picked up by Baekhyun without any reason.

One by one, the goods are scanned by the cashier lady. Jongdae is at the other end of the cashier stand as he looks at the screen, showing the sum of money that he needs to pay. As the numbers get increased, Jongdae starts to feel a little bit uneasy, his hands start to sweat, his face gets a little bit pale, worries that what they have bought might be overpriced with how much money that he currently has right now. After taking out everything from the trolley, Baekhyun starts to look at his friend who's unlocked his phone's screen, typing fast & hovering his phone over his right ear in a hurry.

"That would be ₩95,000," the lady finally told Baekhyun after scanning the goods that were given. He's ready to open his mouth but gets stopped by Jongdae's hand gesture. By the voice that he can slightly hear from his friend's phone, he guesses that Jongdae's currently talking with his roommate, Kyungsoo.

A minute passed by, Jongdae finally ended his call, still with a worried face.

"What happens?" Baekhyun finally braced himself to ask his friend about the condition.

"Do you…." Jongdae whisperly answered with nervousness in his tone, "Do you have cash money? Or…. card?"

"How much do you have now?" Baekhyun tries to calm himself & his friend, while everyone around them gets a little bit heaten up.

Doesn't want everyone to know his financial situation, Jongdae is silently mouthing the amount that he has in the wallet to Baekhyun.

Less… than… a… half…

Now the worry is starting to attack Baekhyun. He kind of knows that this situation is definitely gonna happen. After thinking for a better solution, he decided to talk to the cashier lady.

"I'm sorry, is it okay to take out some of our stuff from the list?"

And just by that, some people who are behind Baekhyun, waiting to check out the groceries, get pissed off. 

Seeing the current situation getting wilder and the cashier lady looks like silently cursing him and his friend, Jongdae feels so guilty inside. He should have brought his money from his little safe just in case the emergency is happening. He wanna blame himself that bad, until…..

"Excuse me, madam? I would like to pay for these groceries."

A cheerful voice comes from someone who's standing on Jongdae's left side. When he turns to the source of the sound, his face starts to blush. His heart started beating harder. 

Kim Minseok, the "most successful friend ever," according to Jongdae, gives his card to the cashier lady, finally ending the suffering that happened to many people who're waiting in the line.

After carefully placing the grocery bags on the trolley, Baekhyun immediately hugs Minseok, "Wow hyung, you looked so cool!"

"Hahaha, it's nothing though. It's been a long time we haven't met together like this, didn't we," Minseok answered while ruffling his "long time no see" friend's hair in excitement and asking the other friend, "Hey Jongdae, how's life?"

Seeing him for the first time after he went to Germany for a business exchange, Jongdae is glad that he can meet again with his…. love of his life at the right moment. Love is, definitely, in the air for Jongdae. Feels like the universe really supports this event to the fullest.

"Good…" 

That's the only word that comes out from his mouth. Minseok feels like something weird is happening with his angel-look-a-like friend. Baekhyun, looking at this situation, said, "It's okay hyung. Let him be, I guess."

And after time passes, the friends are having a great night. The wind is getting calmed. Clouds started to accompany the lonely moon in the sky. Everything went very well.

Seoul, 8:30PM

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading this awful fluff fic. it is my first time i'm joining a fic fest and posting my work in ao3. i wanna thank you to the mods for not only accepting my fic here, but also giving a confident booster to love this fic. 💕
> 
> if you feel like you wanna read my other works, you can check some of my works around the interwebs, or maybe you like some exo twitter interactive aus that i made with my friends, like #exodos & #exotopia in twitter? 😉
> 
> anyway, thank you, once again, for reading this fic, hope you guys like it 😊


End file.
